El Crazy Sesshomaru
by Shinzawall
Summary: ¿Te has imaginado alguna vez aun Sesshomaru pervertido, desobediente, o medio torpe por alguna razón? ¡Te invito a que lo descubras! Este fanfic está lleno de situaciones en las que podrás encontrar a Sesshomaru hasta en situaciones comprometedoras. Un total cambio para el demonio frío. ¿Quieres descubrirlo? /Serie de situaciones con Sesshomaru como nunca lo imaginaste./


¡Hola, Amados/as lectores/as! ;333

Este es un 'fic' que contiene drabbles, viñetas y one-shot's de situaciones sin tener mucho que ver la una con la otra, donde Sesshomaru es totalmente Ooc y un loco crazy desobediente. Si, estoy media loca ¿no? Pero yo siempre pensé que sería muy divertido ver a un Sesshomaru más suelto que lo serio que siempre es y esta es una manera de hacerlo. Bien, aquí una de las situaciones que escribiré.

**Género; **Humor, romance.

**Advertencias; **Sesshomaru está loco. Si no te gusta este ooc, entonces podríamos decir que aquí no es buen lugar. Además de las parejas generales que yo coloco, que son Sessh/Kag. Posibles errores ortográficos y lo típico.

**Clasificación K+; **No hay nada explícito, por ahora, pero pueden haber cosas que pueden ser de más entendimiento, esto es por lo general **K**. O para todo público.

**Disclaimer; **Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Si esto fuera mío, créame, muchas cosas habrían cambiado*-*.

**Notas; **Ya sabes, esto siempre son ideas locas que surgen en un momento dado. Yo quise hacer esto para ser un ooc divertido y que no sea tanto "Romance" solo algo para pasarla bien por un rato. ¿Bien? Genial;). Esto solo fue para que también viera aun Sesshomaru loco, pervertido y todo lo que jamás se imaginó ser. **La mayoría de estos capítulos estarían ambientados en la época actual, **como Kagome de guardia del demonio o este actuando o tratando de actuar como un humano normal. Aunque puede que halla alguno en el Sengoku.

* * *

**Resumen del Capítulo;** ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Por qué Kagome no puede ir a ningún lado sin que nuestro demonio lo siga? ¡Así! Por que Sesshomaru no conoce la época actual. Y Kagome tiene que escaparse si quiere que las galletas de Souten llegan a salvo. No podía ser peor. -¡Sesshomaru, no te comas las galletas!-

**Clasificación K / Época actual.**

¡Entonces, disfrute!

* * *

**¡SESSHOMARU! ¡NO COMAS LAS GALLETAS DE SOUTEN-CHAN!**

Kagome avanzó tranquila por el pasillo de su residencia. Decidió que sería buen día ir por galletas a la tienda que la esposa de Shippo, Souten, abrió. Sin contar que las hacía toda una delicia. Se escabulló de Sesshomaru, realmente estaba un poco cansada del demonio todo el día sobre ella preguntándole como se hacía o que se hacía.

Buen momento para huir.

Deslizó la puerta y se halló en la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru buscó a la humana que ahora hacía de su maestra. No estaba, la madre de la muchacha solo le respondió con una sonrisa. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa extraña humana? Bufó en voz baja y persiguió su aroma. Era astuta, había conseguido desaparecer parte de su rastro, pero no era suficiente para despistar al gran Sesshomaru.

— ¡Te voy a encontrar, Kagome!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Miró tentativa hacía atrás, otra vez un mal presentimiento, comenzó a correr hasta la tienda.

Souten la recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué tan cansada, Kagome?—Souten preguntó, con una mano en su ya abultado vientre.

— Huí de Sesshomaru.—ella respondió recuperando el aliento. Levantó la vista para sonreírle a la morena— ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?

Souten amplió una sonrisa, acompañado de una pequeña risa.

— El demonio curador dice que está bien, mis otros dos pequeños están jugando con su padre.—Souten respondió.

— De verdad, es extraño regresar a mi época y encontrar que ahora Shippo me supera de edad, físico, esta casado y tiene hijos—Kagome comentó.

Souten no pudó evitar reírse.

— El efecto de los viajes en el tiempo, querida.

Shippo, antes de que Kagome respondiera, salió de una de las habitaciones internas de la tienda, con una pequeña en su espalda y el otro pequeño en su hombro. Sonrió a la que consideraba su madre.

— ¡Hey, Kagome! ¿Cómo es que lograste escapar de Sesshy?—el kitsune preguntó.

Souten rió nuevamente por el apodo, alguna vez Kagome lo llamó así y ahora a Shippo no se le quitaba la costumbre.

— ¡Soy una sacerdotisa, hijo mío! Escondí mi aroma, fue fácil.—Kagome sonrió con superioridad.

Los pequeños bajaron de su padre para tirar las prendas de su abuela, Kagome.

— Okay, okay.—Shippo rió a lo que se acercaba a Souten y la estrechaba contra él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME!—Sesshomaru, en medio de la calle, gritó.

Hasta la tienda, Kagome oyó. Souten rápidamente la guió hasta una de las habitaciones para esconderla.

— Souten, esto se esta haciendo una costumbre.—Shippo reclamó, al ver como Kagome nuevamente agradecía.

— Oh, querido, no importa, mientras ellos se diviertan.

Shippo le sonrió.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de un portazo, encontrando un eufórico Sesshomaru. Souten continuaba con su sonrisa.

— ¡Eh, Sessho! ¿Qué haces por aquí?—Souten continuó sobando su vientre.

Sesshomaru lanzó una mirada asesina, Shippo respondió con la misma intensidad.

— No exageres, no esta para mirar así a Souten, Sesshomaru.

El demonio perro pareció suavizar su mirada, en realidad, Shippo daba miedo.

Una hora.

Una maldita hora había pasado desde que Sesshomaru se hallaba en la tienda, buscando a la sacerdotisa. Sabía que había estado ahí. Shippo y Souten se habían aburrido, tanto así, que ahora se hallaban tomando té con pastel.

— Hey, Sesshomaru ¿No quieres galletas?—Souten ofreció.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó al otro día, se había olvidado que se había quedado dormida mientras se escondía de Sesshomaru el día pasado. Bostezó. **¿Se le habrá olvidado?** pensó la azabache.

Salió de la habitación.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

El estruendoso grito despertó a Shippo, Souten ya los dos pequeños. Se levantaron de golpe y avanzaron hasta la parte delante de la tienda. Souten no evitó un grito al ver tal atrocidad. Shippo fulminó con la mirada a Sesshomaru.

La tienda era un desastre. Las cajas estaban desechas, los congeladores y los lugares donde reposaban las galletas estaban vacíos con migajas por todos lados. Souten vio que especialmente las galletas con cubierta de chocolate que ella había preparado ya no tenían rastro de existencia.

— ¡Sesshomaru!—Kagome gritó.

El demonio volteó a verla, y se levantó hacía ella con una sonrisa.

— Oh, Kagome, que bueno que te encuentro.

Kagome no tenía los ojos, más que bajo su flequillo, oscurecidos.

Una mano voló. Sesshomaru recibió el golpe. La mano de Kagome quedó marcada en mejilla izquierda del demonio.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¡NO TE COMAS LAS GALLETAS DE SOUTEN-CHAN!

Seshomaru la vió. Se veía realmente molesta.

— Hey, Souten-san, yo le pagaré.—Sesshomaru le dijo, antes de hecharse a correr. Kagome tras de él.

Shippo sabía que aunque Sesshomaru era muy rápido, Kagome lo alcanzaría. Y así fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Días más tarde, Sesshomaru, con un ojo morado, tenía que trabajar en la tienda como vendedor, vigilado por Kagome para que no tocará ni siquiera los restos de las galletas o dulces.

— Eres mala. —él murmuró.

Kagome lo fulminó.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Sesshomaru negó rápidamente con miedo.

_**Nota mental:** Jamás volver a hacer eso. Kagome es más peligrosa que yo._

Recibió un golpe duro en las manos cuando intentó sacar una galleta.

— ¡NO COMAS LAS GALLETAS DE SOUTEN-CHAN!

Lágrimas falsas de cocodrilo recorrieron las mejillas del demonio, mientras seguía su trabajo.

* * *

Son medio torpe para el humor *huye* ¡Pero espero usted pueda comprender!

Nos estaremos viendo;3 Y si al menos le gustó, entonces estaría agradecida de un comentario. ¡Gracias!

_- Shinza._


End file.
